villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Underworld
The Battle of the Underworld is a royal battle, that takes place in the Underworld realm, ruled by Hades. It is featured as amongst the known royal battles of the villain wars context, including the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, and the first Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Combatants: Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Hades' forces (Featuring: Hades, Gaston, Dr. Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Shadow Demons, Friends on the Other Side, the Weird Sisters, Echidna, Ladon, Pain and Panic, Lady Waltham, Hobson, Chaos, and Nemesis) vs. Eris' forces (Featuring: Eris/Mala Mala Jong (monster form of Eris), Aku, Samhain, Tzekel Kan, Chief Tannabok's Warriors, Ember McLain, Skulker, and Discord) (Guest Starring: the Fates) Disney Heroes vs. Villains War * Hades' Underworld forces (Featuring: Nessus, Cerberus, Hades, Pain, Panic, Cruella De Ville, Percival C. McLeach, Shan Yu, Sa'Luk, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Gaston, and the Hydra) vs. the Hero resistance (Featuring: Aladdin, Abu, Mickey Mouse, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Philip, Robin Hood, Goofy, Donald Duck, the Genie, Little John, Pluto, the Flying Carpet, Hercules, Megara (as soul shade), Pecos Bill, the Righteous Dead, Sitka, the Blue Fairy, Ray, Mufasa, Kerchak, Queen Athena, the Head Ancestor, and Willie the Whale) (Guest Starring: the Fates) Events of the Battles: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The battle was set, during the final events of the second war. It began with Eris leading the frontal assault with her forces against Hades' forces on the infernal realm. As Tzekel Khan rallies his soldiers, he is met by Lady Waltham. However, Echidna and her son Ladon even the score, with Ladon even eating one of Khan's soldiers as Echidna causes havoc on the battlefield. Nemesis joins the fray, attacking Khan with her scythe arm, but Khan knocks her back. This gives Waltham a chance to hit Khan with a magical dart. The shaman is suddenly reduced to a lowly cockroach, and promptly crushes beneath Waltham's foot. Meanwhile Gaston and Dr. Facilier were having their own problems as the battled Ember McLain and her boyfriend, Skulker. Gaston attacked first, blasted Ember through her large screen, while Facilier looked on. However, Ember survived, and Skulker readied his arsenal for attack. The Weird Sisters attempted to put a stop to this, but Ember soundly defeated them with a blast from her guitar. Skulker made use of the distraction, laying waste to the battlefield. He nearly knocked Gaston into a bottomless pit. However, Facilier used magic powder against Ember, causing her powers to leave her. He then sacrificed her, feeding her essence to the Friends on the Other Side. Discord then encountered Chaos. Discord didn't take Chaos seriously, infuriating the cat, who unleashed his powers and transformed Discord back into his statue form. Nemesis then attempted to take down Skulker, managing to get in a strike, but Skulker quickly took her down with his weaponry. Having watched the battle long enough, Aku joined in. Pain and Panic shot arrows at him, but he simply absorbed them, unharmed. He then shot the arrows back at Hades, who managed to avoid and melt them. Hades then burned a gash in Aku, and left him to die, but Aku transformed into a giant scorpion. As Aku prepared to attack the gloating Hades, Hades shot fire from his finger like a gun, knocking Aku from his perch and into a bottomless void in the underworld, defeating him. Seeing their old rival on the battlefield, Pain and Panic attacked Samhain. The evil spirit was caught completely off guard as the two used a magic crystal to imprison the screaming ghost once again. Seeing her ranks all but depleted, Eris attacked Hades. Transforming into a giant golem, she quickly withstands a blast from Hades trident and knocks a pillar on top of him. As she prepares to kill Hades, Chaos leaps in from of her, and she destroys the cat in her fury. Hades sees his chance, and fires cables at the golem, tying it up. Eris pulls out a flaming sword, cutting through the cables with ease. Hades then attacks with all his trident's might, destroying Eris' golem form. Eris is left a shriveled husk. As Eris rages at her former lover, Hades blasts her into a fiery coffin and sets her ablaze, killing Eris once and for all. The battle ends in Hades' victory and favor. As Hades begins to celebrate, The Fates arrive, and tell him of the battle beginning above. Skeletor has mounted an assault on the Forbidden Mountains. Seeing this as a chance to set things right with Maleficent, Hades departs to save her. This marked the end of the battle. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The battle was set, during the final events of the first war, beginning with Aladdin's team, who had arrived at Hades' palace, to aid Hercules in his battle against Hades. They were met by Nessus, who punched Aladdin to the ground. Unfazed, Aladdin taunted the centaur, and, helped by Panchito, tricked him into charging into a wall. The colossal Cerberus entered into the fray, but much-needed help arrived in the form of the Genie. As Cerberus made to attack, Genie grew to an enormous size and ordered Cerberus to stand down. Frightened by this show of force, Cerberus obeyed. Nessus recovered and charged the heroes again, but Genie transformed into a fat redneck and rammed Nessus into the air with his stomach. As the heroes headed further into the Underworld, Hades and Hercules arrived at the River Styx, where Hades showed Herc Meg's soul. Hercules was free to take her, Hades said, but only in exchange for his own soul. At that moment, Aladdin's team arrived, but the evil shades stepped in to bar the way to Hades. The heroes fought bravely, but found themselves unable to harm the ghostly villains, while they were more than able to harm the heroes. While the heroes fought on, Aladdin managed to get closer to Hades and warned Hercules not to fall for the god's tricks. Pain and Panic restrained Aladdin and Hercules, feeling he had not other choice, dove into the River Styx, only for Hades to reveal that the life-draining waters would kill Hercules before he could get to Meg. Enraged, Aladdin fought free of Pain and Panic's grasp, only for the demons to fuse into a two-headed monster and fight him back. The others managed to join in, but found their attacks as useless against Hades as they were against his minons. To make matters worse, the Hydra arrived on the scene as well, having survived the earlier fight with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The heroes tried to lop its head off again, but two new heads grew for every one it lost. The Hydra, the shades, and Hades quickly got the upper hand, beating the heroes back. Just as things seemed hopeless, the Blue Fairy and her team of spirits arrived, including new arrivals Kerchak, the patriarch of Mulan's family line, and the opera-singing whale Willie. Working together, Aladdin's team and the Blue Fairy's team beat back the shades; as fellow spirits, the deceased heroes were able to harm the shades, forcing them into the River Styx, where they were destroyed. Hades went to attack the heroes himself, only for Nessus to fall out of the sky and crush him. Nessus stood up in a daze, but was knocked down again by a flick of the Blue Fairy's wand. Pain and Panic charged Ray, only for Ray to simply fly past. Too late, the demons realized Ray was only a distraction for Genie to stomp on their heads, forcing them apart. As the Hydra moved to attack the heroes, Willie sang an aria so high that it brought down the ceiling, crushing the Hydra underneath tons of rocks, finally killing the monster for good. Recovering, Hades made to attack again, revealing that he was immortal and could not be killed. As the heroes prepared for their final stand, Hercules swam after Meg's soul, with the river's waters aging him into an early death. Just as the Fates tried to cut his thread, however, it became unbreakable. Hades prepared to finish off the heroes, only for Hercules to rise from the water with Meg's soul in his arms, his courage and self-sacrifice having earned him immortality and true godhood. Hades desperately tried to bargain with Hercules, only for Aladdin to sneak up behind him and punch him into the River Styx. As the heroes departed in good spirits, Hades was dragged to the bottom of the river as Pain and Panic looked on. This marked the end of the battle, in favor of the heroes. Category:Royal Battles Category:Fights Category:Events